1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system and a charging method, and particularly relates to a charging system and a charging method which can automatically charge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a vehicle which applies electric power, for example, an electric motorcycle or an electric car, is more and more popular. Such vehicle should be moved to a particular position if it is to be charged. Alternatively, a charging apparatus should be provided to each position. However, such charging method is not convenient for the user. Also, the charging apparatus increases the cost.